Some electronically-control-type throttle control devices used for controlling an intake air flow into an engine of such as an automobile include rotational angle sensors serving as throttle sensors for detecting a rotational angle of a motor shaft of an electric motor, which drives a throttle valve (see Patent Document 1 for example).
Some rotational angle sensors used for these throttle control devices include magnetic detectors for detecting a rotational angle of a rotor based on a magnetic field generated between a pair of magnets respectively disposed across the rotational axis of the rotor, and a printed circuit board electrically connected with each connection terminal of the magnetic detectors (see Patent Document 2 for example).
Further, others include magnetic detectors for detecting a rotational angle of a rotor based on magnetic fields generated between a pair of magnets respectively disposed across the rotational axis of the rotor, in which the respective connection terminals are connected with magnetic-detector-side connections of each wiring terminal (equivalent to terminals integrally formed with main terminals and subterminals herein), which can connect terminal pins of external connectors, in such a manner that the respective wiring terminals and the magnetic detector are integrated by integrally resin molding (see Patent Document 3 for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-264777    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-57071    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-289610
According to the rotational angle sensors of the aforementioned Patent Document 2, the problem has been that using a printed circuit board, which is generally perceived as expensive, forces the cost to be increased.
Further, according to the rotational angle sensors of Patent Document 3, the problem has been that a die for integrally resin molding (primary molding) the magnetic detector and each wiring terminal is required, which increases equipment expenses, thereby to force the overall cost to be increased.